


Five Times Mick got Barry’s Name Wrong, and One Time Barry Didn't Care

by StillNotGinger10



Series: FlashWave Week 2017 [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - No Powers, FlashWave Week 2017, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 00:48:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11932860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StillNotGinger10/pseuds/StillNotGinger10
Summary: “You’re looking at your coffee like it’s wronged you, son.”Was he? He didn’t mean to, but, “They spelled my name wrong.”“So?”“How hard is it to spell ‘Barry’?”---------------------Coffeeshop au where barista Mick has fun with an increasingly frustrated Barry.





	Five Times Mick got Barry’s Name Wrong, and One Time Barry Didn't Care

**Author's Note:**

> A little late, but here's my story for day one of FlashWave Week!
> 
> My first meet-cute, my first coffee shop au, and my first flashwave fic. It feels monumental XD
> 
> Inspired by a rumor I heard that Starbucks employees spell your name wrong on purpose, Mick's love of nicknames, and the idea that Barry has probably never had his name spelled wrong before because it's such a simple name. 
> 
> Thanks to batsutousai for beta reading for me again! <3

**1**

The first time Barry went to Jitters when Mick was working, he didn’t think much of it. He noticed the new barista behind the counter, of course, but Barry was on an unauthorized break at the tail end of a double shift and he was more focused on running in and out before someone noticed he was gone than anything else.

He didn’t even realize that his name was spelled wrong until he was seated back at his desk. He went to take a drink, only to stop before the cup touched his lips, blinking at the blocky letters spelling out ‘Berry’ on his cup.

“They get your order wrong?”

“Huh?” Barry looked up to see Joe standing in the doorway of his lab. He hadn’t even heard him come in.

“You’re looking at your coffee like it’s wronged you, son.”

Was he? He didn’t mean to, but, “They spelled my name wrong.”

“So?”

“How hard is it to spell ‘Barry’?”

Joe snorted. “You done that DNA test yet?”

“Uh…” He’d started it before stepping out, but he hadn’t had time to check if the results were in yet. “Not yet?”

“Get back to work,” Joe said, shaking his head as he left.

Probably a good idea. Barry put his cup down and turned back to his computer.

After a few minutes, he turned the cup so he couldn’t see the misspelled name. Best to get rid of any possible distractions.

* * *

**2**

The next time Barry saw Mick at Jitters, he was much less distracted. This time he noticed just how tall the man was, and how broad.

Barry vaguely recalled the last time—this was the same guy, right?—and wondered if he’d spelled his name wrong on purpose.

But why would he do that? Maybe he had just never met someone named Barry. Barry hadn’t ever met someone with his name after all, and how often did someone have to spell Barry if it wasn’t their name or a friend’s?

Or maybe he misheard him. It could be loud in Jitters, after all.

How many people were called Berry, though?

Giving the employee—Mick, his name tag said—the benefit of the doubt, Barry spelled out his name this time. “It’s Barry, B-A-R-R-Y.”

Mick just nodded, absentmindedly scribbled on the cup, and passed it to his coworker before handing Barry his receipt.

Definitely not on purpose, Barry decided as he watched Mick not even give him a second glance after he paid.

Or he thought that until he actually got his order.

Hearing his name, Barry turned towards the pick-up counter, only to see ‘Beary’ scrawled across his cup.

“Seriously?” he said as he grabbed his order.

He turned back to Mick, but the man still wasn't watching him. Barry couldn't help but notice that he was smirking though.

* * *

**3**

The next time Barry saw Mick, he actually dreaded having to order.

This felt like some sort of war or contest that Barry couldn't remember entering, yet found himself in the middle of. Maybe he could end this. Maybe he just had to pretend he didn’t care. It was just a name on a coffee cup anyway; he didn't really care. This time he wouldn't try to spell out his name or anything. He’d pretend he didn’t recognize Mick at all.

Yeah right, like anyone could _not_ recognize a face as strong as Mick’s.

Sighing, Barry took his spot in front of the register.

“Nice shirt,” Mick said, completely throwing Barry off.

“Oh uh.” What was he wearing today? He didn't remember wearing anything special. He looked down to see his _OBEY GRAVITY It’s the law_ shirt. He’d always liked that one. “Thanks,” Barry said with a smile.

Mick nodded. “What can I get ya?”

Barry ordered his usual, gave his name, and went to wait.

Was Mick a fan of science? Barry didn’t get compliments on this shirt often, even though he thought it was funny, especially after he started working at the CCPD. He was a scientist and sort of a part of law enforcement, but that didn’t make Iris or Joe find his shirt any more funny than they did before.

Mick appreciated it though. He was good looking, Barry couldn't deny that, and now he showed signs that he may like science, or at least the geeky humor Barry found funny. Maybe Barry had the wrong impression of Mick. He wasn’t someone Barry should avoid when ordering, he was someone Barry should try to talk to more, maybe slip his number to...

“Nerd,” the barista behind the counter interrupted Barry’s thoughts, looking like she was trying not to laugh. Barry was one of two people waiting. The other was a woman wearing a skirt and blazer, who had every hair pulled back perfectly, and Barry thought that she had probably never been called nerd in her life, or at least wouldn’t tolerate it as an adult. His stomach dropped.

He made a show of rolling his eyes because he didn't care about the name on his cup, not at all, as he grabbed it off the counter, but he could feel a blush heating his cheeks and he didn't once look at Mick as he rushed out the door.

* * *

**4**

After that, Barry tried not to wear any shirts that could be considered embarrassing into Jitters. It wasn't hard, since he usually only stopped in when he was working, and work had a dress code. Still, it bothered him that he couldn't wear his shirt that spelled _Ru N N Er_ using elements of the periodic table. Iris had just given him that one a couple of months ago when they’d made News Year resolutions to start running together. He gave up after the first time he pulled a muscle, but he still liked the shirt.

The precaution seemed worth it, though, when Barry walked into the café to see Mick behind the counter. There was no way Mick could find a way to tease him about the red shirt he was wearing.

He knew his smile was confident, bordering on cocky when he ordered, but Barry couldn't help it. Mick only smiled smugly back. That was worrying, but Barry was sure there was no way Mick could pick on him today.

Waiting at the pick-up counter, Barry eagerly watched his drink being made, and smiled as the barista placed it on the counter and said his name.

Except, she didn't.

She called out, “Red,” before walking away.

What—

But that’s—

“That’s not even creative,” he called out to Mick…who was still at the register…across the café.

Everyone was staring at him.

Barry turned as red as his shirt, while Mick barked out a laugh.

This was one of the most embarrassing moments of his life, and Barry had no doubt that Iris would know all about it before he even made it home.

Still, he could try to beat the gossip, he thought as he rushed out the door and ran all the way home.

* * *

**5**

It was a while before Barry went back into Jitters.

After running out twice, both times in embarrassment, he was planning on avoiding the place forever. Iris kept pushing him though.

_It wasn't that bad, Barry._

_You can’t avoid where I work forever._

_Please, I visit you at work all the time._

He didn’t think any of those arguments were fair, but he still came back. He hadn’t even taken the time to pick up running again to try to get faster so he could make a speedier exit. Hopefully, he wouldn’t need it.

He planned the perfect time to come in. It was after his shift, when he knew Iris was scheduled to work. Only, when he walked in, it was Mick behind the counter, not Iris.

Barry seriously considered walking right out, but Mick had already seen him. No one had ever smiled challengingly at Barry before, but he had no doubt Mick was doing so now and intentionally.

“Isn’t Iris supposed to be working today?” he asked when he’d reached the counter. He hadn’t necessarily meant to say that out loud. Then again, he hadn’t meant to scream at Mick from across a room last time, either. Apparently, he lost control of his mouth around this man.

Mick raised an eyebrow and shrugged towards Kendra, who was working behind him. “Switched shifts.”

Of course she had. If Barry had any solid proof, he’d find her and accuse her of setting him up.

“Right…” Barry mumbled. Maybe he could still leave.

“Problem, doll?” Mick asked, challenge still gleaming in eyes.

“No, no,” Barry said while a voice in his head screamed _yes_ desperately.

He ordered his usual, but couldn't hold his tongue when Mick asked for his name.

“Does it matter?” he huffed out, exasperated.

Mick laughed. “No,” he said, as he passed Barry’s cup to Kendra.

“I—but—why!?”

Mick shrugged. “It’s fun,” he said, looking like he was ready to laugh again any second.

Barry groaned as he turned to head to the pick-up counter, but he paused when he heard Mick speak again.

“And you’re cute when you blush.”

“What?” Barry gasped as he spun back around.

Mick only winked before turning toward the customer who was walking through the door.

By the time Barry made it to the counter, Kendra was already waiting with his drink. She was smirking, which wasn't a good sign.

“Doll?” she asked, holding out his cup, which had ‘Doll’ written in Mick’s blocky scrawl on the side.

Barry snorted as he grabbed it from her. “Yeah, that’s me.”

He even saluted Mick with the cup on his way out, even though he knew he was wearing the blush Mick said was so cute.

* * *

**+1**

The next time Barry went to Jitters, Iris and Mick were working the same shift. He wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not.

Theoretically, she _could_ keep him from embarrassing himself. However, Mick had flirted with him the last time he’d visited—at least, he thought it was flirting, but he was notoriously bad at flirting so he couldn't be sure—and if Iris saw that she might do her best to embarrass him.

“Hey, doll,” Mick greeted him when Barry got to the counter.

“Hi, Mick, how are you?” Barry asked, smiling hesitantly back. So Mick had flirted with him, so it had shifted their encounters from antagonistic to playful in Barry’s mind, so what? He could act normal. He could get through this without embarrassing himself.

“Better now,” Mick said, causing Barry to blush, which only made Mick smile more. “Want your usual?”

“Yes, please,” Barry said, blushing harder when Mick’s hand touched his when he passed him the money.

 _Come on, Barry,_ he berated himself, _you were going to try_ not _embarrassing yourself today._

He would have stalled by the register a little longer, thought of something else to say to Mick, hopefully found something flirty to say, but the line was long and he couldn't justify taking up any more of Mick’s time.

Iris was rushing around making drinks when he made it to the pick-up counter, so he couldn't chat with her either. Instead, he let his mind wander while waiting, thinking about what name Mick might write on his cup this time.

“Barry,” Iris called while holding his cup.

Did Mick really just write his name this time? What had changed?

It only took one look at Iris’s smirking face to realize that hadn’t happened.

“Is this you?” she asked, eyes alight with silent laughter.

Barry came closer and read the cup.

 _Mick’s date for Friday_ was scrawled above a phone number in familiar blocky letters.

Barry’s ears burned, but that wasn't enough to keep him from smiling.

“Yes,” he said, grabbing the cup and adding as Iris opened her mouth, “Shut up.”

She laughed as he turned quickly for the door. “You’re telling me everything later,” she called after him.

“Can’t hear you,” he called back even as he waved to Mick on his way out.

**Author's Note:**

> I probably won't do the mythology prompt because I don't really have any ideas for it, but I should have a story for the creature au prompt!
> 
> Thanks for reading! Leave kudos and/or comments if you liked it! :D


End file.
